With No Constraints
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "So…" began Imogen, her hand resting on top of her clothed breasts, "what now?" Fiona looked at Eli and Imogen and smiled up at her ceiling. "We talk about our future." /One-shot; Fimogeli/


**A/N: Um. I. Uh...I've never written smut before so...yeah. This is for Gehad's (jelisexual on Tumblr) birthday! She's on here too but I don't remember her pen name at the moment, haha :p Her birthday is tomorrow so you can always wish her the best!**

**I hope you guys enjoy (my fail) one-shot andsmut. Oh, review and tell me what you thought about it? I would sincerely appreciate it, guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>Fiona stared at Eli from the other side of the hall. Her hands gripped her folder, her knuckles going white, and she stood up, walking towards him and leaning against the red locker next to his. She sighed, and Eli kept fumbling with some papers inside the small space that was his locker. She sighed louder this time, Eli raising his head to look at her.<p>

"Something wrong, Ms. Coyne?" He said in a flirty way, Fiona biting her lip and giving him a lazy look before snaking her arms around his neck and playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Nothing in particular…" she whispered, Eli smirking down at his s_ortofmaybealmost _girlfriend.

The boy raised a brow behind his thick hair, "Is that so?" He whispered back leaning in.

Fiona sighed as his breath fanned over hers and her knees trembled. And at that exact moment Imogen came hopping and covered Eli's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who, lovely?" She giggled, and Fiona groaned and stepped back as Imogen flicked her tongue at the other girl in a taunting manner.

_She does this to spite me, _Fiona thought bitterly, Eli smiling like an idiot while Imogen flirted in his ear.

"Hm," began Eli, "could it be my lovely _girlfriend_?"

"Depends," dragged out Imogen, Eli holding her wrists, "which one?"

Fiona groaned loudly and Eli took Imogen's hands away from his sight and gave the older teen a perplexed look. "What's up? You've never acted like this before, Fi."

"That's right, Eli Goldsworthy. What's wrong, Ms. Coyne?" Imogen piped up in a quirky way, walking close to the oldest teen.

"Nothing. Eli, meet me at my apartment later on with Imo…yeah?" She told him hesitantly, looking at Imogen who blushed knowingly.

And with that said, Fiona Coyne turned on her heel and began to walk away from the couple.

* * *

><p>Fiona's hair was tied up in a bun and the only thing covering her slim body was a black robe. She lit up the last scented candle, her bed was filled with rose petals and the bell rang at the moment she set the lighter down on the table. Her heels echoed loudly in her loft and when she opened her front door, Imogen gave her a long hug and planted a kiss on her lips.<p>

Eli had his hands shoved in his pockets with a smirk pulling at his lips and he walked in. Imogen made her way to Fiona's bedroom instantly and began to discard of her red dress when Fiona stopped her and dragged her to the living room to sit down on the white sofa.

"What's wrong?" Imogen began preoccupied. "We're not…doing anything today?" She inquired, her brows pinning together.

Eli took a seat and Fiona sat down next to him.

"I want to talk about _us_," began Fiona, pulling the robe around her closer. "Not that we haven't, before, but we've been…getting really intimate lately. And, I just wanted to make sure, that if we have sex one of these days – if that ever happens at all, that is – that we know we want to, that –"

Eli's lips sought hers desperately while Imogen giggled on the sofa parallel to theirs. "Shut up, Coyne," said Eli harshly. "You're going overboard right now. Who said we need to have sex?"

Imogen nodded at what Eli said and walked towards the duo, kneeling in front of Fiona and cupped her cheek, her thumb caressing her lips. "That's true, Fiona Coyne," Imogen whispered, grabbing both Fiona's and Eli's hands and dragging them to the eldest teen's room.

Imogen sat her down at the end of the bed and kissed her cheek, Fiona shivering. "Guys, seriously, I want to talk about this."

Eli hushed her and moved her robe aside, her breasts free from their only constraint. The peaks of her breasts hardened and Imogen licked her lips while Eli whispered in her ear, "We'll talk tomorrow," and he slipped his hand down to cup her breasts.

Fiona moaned in a low voice as Eli groped and pinched her breast and Imogen licked her navel. Her breath hitched and Eli moved his hand down south, Imogen's mouth replacing Eli's hand. The younger girl's tongue swirled around the pink bud and Fiona's hand grasped strands of her hair. Once over her sex, Eli separated her velvet folds with her pointer and fore finger and his thumb pressed against her clit, a sharp cry emitting from the back of Fiona's throat. Imogen moved her lips up to the other girl's and kissed her zealously, Fiona's moans dying in Imogen's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

Eli moved his hand away from her sex, Fiona whining, and replaced it with his mouth. At the time, Fiona bit Imogen's tongue by accident and Imogen leaned back and licked her lips seductively, her own hand going down to her sex and rubbing her clitoris in a lazy motion.

Eli's tongue and Imogen's hand made Fiona lose all control over her body and she began to thrash around over her bead. Her sight became blurry and her breath became hollow and she felt this spring about to burst in the pit of her stomach. It felt _so good_. She covered her mouth with her hands, the ministrations becoming more intense as the spring became something out of this world.

Tears streamed down Fiona's face – the ecstasy too much to handle – and the spring burst, her cum covering Eli's mouth and Imogen's hand.

The three teens lay on the large bed panting and catching their breaths. Eli smirked up at Fiona and gave her a kiss – tongue included. Her tasting herself wasn't something she was keen to do but she was drowning in a sea of pleasure at the moment and she didn't want to get out of it. Eli rested his forehead on hers and let out a low chuckle, the girls proceeding to giggle silently.

"So…" began Imogen, her hand resting on top of her clothed breasts, "what now?"

Fiona looked at Eli and Imogen and smiled up at her ceiling. "We talk about our future."


End file.
